Please don't
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se topan, tú me sonríes cálidamente y yo regreso la mirada, veo tanta emoción en tus ojos perla, sé lo que vas a decir, pero no quiero que lo digas. One-shot.


Naruto no es mío.

 **Please don't**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es de noche, muy de noche. El camino de regreso a tu casa está vacío, eso me lo dice. Te dirijo una pequeña mirada, como para saber si es real que te tengo a lado, pero luego vuelvo a mirar el camino y mis manos en el volante.

¿Qué pasó con ese apretón de manos que siempre hacíamos?

Tu pequeña y cálida mano siempre sostenía la mía, no sabes cómo me hacía sentir eso, a pesar de que hoy ya no lo haces, a pesar de que no lo volverás a hacer (lo sé, puedo notarlo, no me lo has dicho, pero simplemente lo sé), a pesar de que ese apretón de manos no haya sido especial para ti, a pesar de que para ti solo haya sido _amistoso_ …

Te dirijo la mirada discretamente y noto cómo tu expresión maravillada no deja de ver tu mano izquierda, tu dedo anular, tu anillo de compromiso.

Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se topan, tú me sonríes cálidamente y yo regreso la mirada, veo tanta emoción en tus ojos perla, sé lo que vas a decir, pero no quiero que lo digas.

—No puedo creer que estoy comprometida —dijiste tan feliz de ti misma, tan feliz… _tan feliz._

Me ves expectante, esperando que te diga algo… y sí, quiero decirte bastantes cosas, quiero gritartelo todo. TODO.

Pero…

Pero viendo tu contento rostro, deslumbrado en una felicidad radiante… tu rostro ilusionado…

Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta y no sé por qué, pero los ojos comenzaron a picarme.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Fuerzo todo dentro de mí y abro la boca para intentar disolver aquello que me corta el habla.

—Nh, hasta que al fin el dobe se decidió a pedírtelo.

¿Por qué no pude ser yo el que te trajera felicidad?

Y ahora te me estás escapando de las manos.

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Por favor, _quédate._

—Uhu, nos casaremos dentro de un mes —dices mirado a la ventana trasportando tus pensamientos a otros lugares donde yo no estoy incluido.

¿Cuándo me volví tan cobarde?

¡Quiero decirte todo lo que siento! Pero…

Pero no puedo.

Quiero demorar todo lo posible, pero las calles están tan vacías, que me apuran a dejarte rápido en casa.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba. Me estaciono frente a tu casa y sales del carro, pero te volteas hacia mí, moviéndose contigo tu hermoso y sedoso cabello oscuro. Tus ojos me miran con cariño, el cariño que le dirigirías a tu primo, a tus amigos, no esa mirada de ilusión y amor que le envías a mi mejor amigo rubio.

Tu sonrisa es cálida como el sol y nuevamente me quedo prendado de ti, pero nunca con este dolor tan asfixiante.

Sostienes mi mano, que estaba descansando en la palanca de cambios. Tu toque siempre es tan suave, tan terso, tan cálido y electrizante, pero en este momento me quema tanto.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun por traerme, pero Naruto tenía un par de asuntos que atender. Lo siento, debes estar cansado.

Otra vez ese nudo en mi garganta.

—… no te preocupes.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun.

—Hn, hasta pronto —murmuro, viendo tu figura retirarse a cada paso, alejándote cada vez más de mí, alejándote permanentemente de mí y todo lo que yo represento en este momento.

—Hinata —te llamo inconscientemente, y te volteas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?

—…

Por favor,

—Uh, felicidades por tu compromiso.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —me sonríes nuevamente y sigues caminando.

 _Quédate. Quédate._

Arranco el carro con el asiento vacío a mi lado y el perfume a violetas que dejaste.

Paro en la primera gasolinera que veo y compro una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Hace mucho que había dejado de fumar, sólo por ti, porque te había prometido que nunca más lo haría, pero en estos momentos tengo que hacerlo.

Ahora todo me recuerda a ti.

 _Hinata_

 _¿Por qué no pude ser yo?_

 _¿Por qué no pude ser yo el que te haga feliz?_

 _Vuelve._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

Bien, este es un one-shot triste, pero es lo que quería escribir. Inspirado en la letra de la canción Please don't, de K. Will es una hermosa canción y estuve muy obsesionada con esta xDD peeeero bueno. El otro día que estaba revisando mi muy olvidada libreta de fanfics para escribir mientras estoy en la universidad, había algunos one-shots que todavía no los paso a la compu… como unos 3 más me faltan hahahahahha, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta! Es que como me había dado un bloqueo… y oh sorpresa! Así que estaré subiendo fanfics por estos días.

Por favor, pongan reviews para saber si les gustó. Gracias por leer.


End file.
